


One Smile, One Beer

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Adam gets drunk with one bottle of beer and Nigel gets drunk with the stirrings of new love.





	

Nigel is stood up by Darko, who found tits in his face more agreeable company than his brokenhearted friend, said tits being some woman from the Russian delegation they just closed a deal with, so Nigel sits at the bar alone.

Adam enters the bar because he needed to pee. That's it.

He left the office in a hurry, where he constantly drank water in replacement for food, and he forgot to go to the restroom before leaving. It is almost seven p.m. and he doesn't like coming home late. So passing by the bar, the nearest public establishment, he goes in.

Nigel's mumbling some name while his face is buried in his hands, maybe _Anthony_ , and Adam, who's walking out the restroom, approaches him thinking he's having sleep paralysis.

Nigel looks up at the tap on his shoulder, ready to shout at the fucker, but stops because there's an angel standing there beside him! His eyes were deep blue... and those long lashes...

"Are you awake now?"

  
"I don't think so."

  
"But you're already talking and your eyes are open so you're awake."

  
"I've never seen an angel while I'm awake, though."

  
Adam blushes without him knowing. "I'll go now."

  
Nigel takes his hand swiftly and softly presses on his palm. "I'm Nigel."

  
Adam thinks he really should go and not talk to this stranger, but he's getting calmed by the rough fingers drawing circles in his hand. "Maybe a lemon juice."

  
Nigel nods and gets them both a beer.

  
"This isn't juice." Adam's mouth is a tight line.

  
"No, but it'll make me happy if you drink with me."

  
Adam contemplates his response. If he says ' _I don't know you_ ' the guy might get insulted. "Maybe we can start with my name," he says instead, holding out his hand. "I'm Adam."

  
"You're gorgeous." Nigel smiles and kisses Adam's wrist.

  
"No, I'm Adam, not gorgeous."

  
Nigel blank stares at him, but sees the twitch of his lips, then laughs. "You're funny too!"

Adam smiles more and tries his beer. It's very cold so it's almost tasteless. He drinks some more.

  
"I dated a psychiatrist, so I have a feeling you needed the calming touch I gave you. Sorry if I-"

  
"It's okay. Not many people know how to handle me when I'm stressed. Thank you."

  
They talk for a while, Adam opening up about his work, his friends, or the lack thereof, and Nigel spills out his guts about his recent breakup.

  
"Fourteen months isn't recent."

  
"It is, for me," Nigel pouted.

  
"Could you just be missing Anthony? The things you did with him?" Adam says, finished with his bottle.

  
"I won't deny it, but I'm just more in love than he was, I think."

  
"Why did you break up?" His bottle was empty now. Strange.

  
Nigel's face soured. "We were just talking one time and he said he couldn't get anything out of me, nothing intelligent at all."

  
Adam didn't know what to say. His mind was buzzing and he keeps on looking at the guy's lips, which were slowly opening and closing as he talked.

  
"He said he needed a break and just went." Nigel sighs and takes a long swig of his beer. He puts it back on the counter empty. "The next day, well, week or two of me trying to call him, snooping around his office, I learned that he's in Italy and he's following this Doctor Fell. I don't know..."

Adam realizes that his eyes are following the dark trail of hair peeking from below Nigel’s neckline downward. There was something promising there about the man’s pectoral muscles. Adam licks his lips.

  
"Maybe he just wanted you for your body."

  
Nigel shuts up, noticing for the first time where the beautiful man was looking.  
"And do you?" He asks, heat pooling in his gut, down.

  
Adam blinks, looking up again. "I like chest hair. You have lots." He smiles wide and leans forward.

  
Nigel's heart thumps hard in his ribs as he watches the younger man's face move closer. He almost closes his eyes at the feel of Adam's breath on his cheek.

  
Then he hears a light thump and finds Adam's face in his arms folded on the counter.

  
Nigel chuckled, leaning his temple on his palm as he watched Adam smile in his drunken sleep.

  
"One bottle, gorgeous." He says, reaching out and twirling the boy's errant curls in his fingers.

  
"You smile so nice... you smiled at me..." Adam hummed.

  
He decides he'll wait for Adam to wake up. His heart was telling him something.  
Tonight is the first time in months that he genuinely felt smiling since Anthony, and this lovely young man appreciated it. Maybe it's recent, maybe it's not... but he was certainly falling for this simply complicated man.

 

~Fin~


End file.
